User blog:Peter Griffen Boy/The Man Behind The Enemy Lines
Give me a basic review. Also this takes place in a office building, much like the one in the office level in Nightfire. Part 1: Finding the Plan for the Act "I once told myself, America is beautiful, America is right, all American Forces are pure. Then I got shipped to Africa. I was wrong. My CIA team had hacked to place themselves there, to corrupt the government and steal money, trillions of dollars theirs. Being pure, I killed them, but that was not the right thing to do as my commanding officer, Major Rich sent others after me. The only teammate I spared, John Bond, was helping me get the hell into Europe, as an assassin met me, but was killed by his target, me. However, those people that I killed, well, they knew Russians, and this was a big fight, several trained purely innocent troops, killed, I was a Russian double-agent, all lies. The next thing I know, I'm Public Enemy #1, but I know I am right. I'm going to stop this war. I plan on getting revenge, on my own country, while killing the wrong people. This may be confusing to you, but not to me. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, but who is my enemy, when I have no friends?" Chapter 1 Gregory Bush looked around a corner, and saw a U.S. Marine, walking quickly to his position. He sat there for a second, and waited. The Marine walked over to Bush's position, as Bush quickly punched into the back, nearly breaking it, and shot him once in the foot with his M9, and removed his helment, and shoved him to the ground, covering his mouth and asked a simple question, "You get a family?" as the Marine simply shook his head, answering yes. "Okay, you're not Russian, and you have family, I'm not going to kill you, relax." Gregory told them again, looking over his position once more, ready to interrogate the man. "Listen, I'm on your side. But you've been brainwashed. There is some sense in you, so you gotta answer my questions, okay?" Bush said, dragging the Marine's body over to a small desk cubicle, and threw the man to floor. "You son of a-!" The Marine yelled, as Bush shot him in the leg again and kicked him in the face and climbed on top of him. "I said I'm not going to kill you, but you're gettin' hurt." Bush told the man, stomping on his arm and hearing a crack. "Now riddle me this. What is going on with the U.S. Forces?" Bush asked again, his body nearly becoming invisble in the dark office, except for his glowing eyepice, a sapphire blue in a world of darknss. "The battle for Japan is very tough! Russian bombings and Korean troops, not to mention those dang Chinese, they're tearing us apart!" The Marine yelled, nearly dead. "Okay, where is the nearest ammunition cache? I need weapons." Bush asked again. "I'd be imprisoned, executed even if I helped the Commies win this war!" The Marine despretly said again. "I'm not a damn Communist." Bush said, stomping on the Marine's other arm, breaking the Ulna. "It's about half a mile away, you'll see a small tent, five men are in there, three with M60 machine guns and two with M99s, for long distance shooting. Youd be dead! They have thermal scopes, and those can easily be attached to dots if need be." The Marine said, as Bush pulled out a knife and stabbed the Marines foot to a cubicle. "That is going to keep you from leaving. I'll alert Russian forces you're here. I'm not going to kill you, but they might. But then again, a American P.O.W." Bush said, as he chuckled to himself, but heard a gun shot, and walked back in suddenly" Sprawled across the floor was the Marine's body, covered only with underwear, and a large wound in his stomache, and a window frame missing, rain pouring in, and a message in red blook scrawled across the walls. FOR THE GLORY OF MOTHER RUSSIA Chapter 2 Bush knew the thing that did this was still in this very room. Nothing could have done that so fast, in just about three seconds and truthfully call themselves a pure human, or else there was a group, then things would get hot. Bush ran over to the crashed window, and looked down, and saw no humans. Turning around, he saw something, red as a ruby, in the darkness. "I know you're there. I'm not scared of you, whoever you are. Come out, and I promise I won't kill you." Bush said, making a mad dash towards the area the glint came from. Nothing. A bolt of lighting lit the sky, and nearly across the room, he saw a man looking much like him, except with red googles, aiming a small pistol. Instantly, Bush felt a sting in his arm, and fell to the ground, grappling for his M9. But the hostile was there first, and stabbed Bush in the chest, nealy paralyzing him and brought him to the window. "Talk." The hostile said in a deep Russian accent, beating Bush in the face with the small pistol. "About what? I'm as clueless are you. I know a few weapon locatitions, but not much against the Lady Lenins." Bush joked to himself, but the hostile didn't take a liking to it as he shot Bush in the leg again, with his own M9. "Talk." The Russian said, gesturing towards throwing Gregory Bush off of the building. "I don't know anything, and if I did, I wouldn't tell a commie. August 1991, heh, get it?" Bush said again, as he was thrown outside of the building and landed onto a small balacony below, nearly breaking his back and completely paralyzing him for a short time. The Russian jumped down, and stomped on Bush's face, clearly cracking the googles of his suit, and causing blood to splatter all over the area, as rain fell into the open wounds. "Okay, enough. What do you want to know?" Gregory said, as he was bent over the railing, and forced to look down, into the streets, a small push would cause him to fall directly to his death. But to what Gregory said, he was met with nothing but a painful whipping with the hostiles pistol against his back, stinging and causing even more pain. He was tossed to the floor on his back, as pain seeped through his body, as the Russian held Bush's own M9 pistol over his face, saying, "Nothing. Death.", and pulled the trigger, but somehow, the gun flew out of his hands, and another blast, even louder, was heard, as the Russian fell down, his left arm gone, and the M9 next to Bush. However the Russian's pistol was just out of hip right hand's grip. Both slid towards each other's guns, and Bush reached his first, freezing the hostile in his position. "Surrender, now." Bush said, taking aim from his pistol, but the Russian slid to his gun, but Bush pulled the trigger, and click, the magazine was empty from interrogating the man from earlier. The Russian took aim, and Bush looked down, only to hear a large vibration go near his head and saw the Russian's head disappear to nothing. "YOU! Surrender now! Thermal sights, and we will shoot. Gregory Bush, we have you now!" was all that he could hear, but he didn't care, as his sense of motion came back, and realized the pistol ammo of the enemy must of been non-lethal, as he could somewhat move his feet, but was not in the best condition, mentally or physically. He had just been tortured, and had just been found out by the enemy he was trying to help. Chapter 3 Bush looked at where the shots came from, and saw a small man, with a ghillie suit on, on a radio, most likely signaling the rest of the team to come and capture him. He got up on his feet and smashed a window, as a bullet whizzed past him. "YOU! One more inch and I'll blow your head off. We got you from two angles, there's is no escaping from us. We saved, we own you, and we always will!" The sniper yelled again, shooting again and blowing a large portion of the wall out, leaving Bush helpless. However, from the Russian's corpse he heard a voice, slowly crawling to the corpse, as the sniper nodded his head and allowed it, he found a small cellphone. "Hello, Dimitri? Have you killed the Americans?" A voice asked, as Gregory hung up, and dailed his only trusted friend, a member of the CIA, known as John Bond, as I saw the sniper staring at me, looking for a gun, a reason to shoot. "Hello? Who the hell is this! I got trackers on this phone now, Russian. Talk." Bond said to me. "Calm down. It's me Greg. I've met some assassins, but they don't wanna kill me yet. Killed a Russian, I can't help but think this was staged." I said, staying still. "Well, you're currently in Japan, I think? Buisness district of a large city, not clear readings. You got a group of ten Marines pouring in from the bottom, and a group of three Special Operations members from the top. They have a shoot to kill order, and that sniper is there to distract you. Wait. Okay, sabatoged. The sniper's building is gone." Bond said, as a large explosion went off, killing the sniper and destroying the building. "Okay thanks." Bush said. "Okay now, you're gonna need to trust me on this one. Your going to have to get yourself captured. This will get you closer to me and I'll get you out. That Special Ops team, dang, Major Rich is commanding that group, and I cannot sabotage them, locked. Kill them at all costs, forget what I said about getting captured. Bond out." John Bond said, as the cellphone went out, and Bush got his orders. Running out of the building, now free from any .50 rounds coming for him, he shot the cover off a vent, and heard footsteps coming from a door. "Dang, the Special Ops are faster then I thought." Bush thought to himself, and simply watched, as three men in Black Operations uniforms broke in, each holding MP5s. Bush knew they had an idea where he was. He had played his share of Splinter Cell games to get a few tactics, but knew most of those would fail. Taking a hostage would be a bad idea, direct fire would kill him, even with a shield. Their helments could deflect his nine milimeter bullets, the only plausible way was to eithier use an explosion, or simply toss them off a window. Bush stalked slowly behind the group. But the team ahead of him kept on moving in a group, tossing in flashbangs and checking all areas. ush was going to need to take a chance. He was going to have to try to run and smash one through a window, toss them off and somehow grasp onto the building and hang on for his life, and move to another area of the floor and attempt to repeat. But it was risky, he could be seen and just easily killed, not to mention smashing the body through and gripping the wall, but what if he was caught. It was a risk he was going to have to take. Chapter 4 Bush saw a chance, as the squad went into a room, he smashed a desk to the floor, and quickly went into his prone position, and slowly crawled away, puting on his goggles, only to find them useless, smashed by the oppposing Russian spy. "Alpha Omega One, we have a disturbance. This storm is kicking up, impossible to see here." An enemy said, who turned around, only to se a faint green glowing sound, the crashing of a window, the feel over gravity pulling him down, and a disturbing pain in his back, wet all over, then black, passing on. Bush gripped the side of the building and leaped over to another section. "Alpha Omega One! Bravo Two just got knocked off by Bush, hostile in the area!" The same member of the Special Operations team said from before. Bush heard the blast of automatic MP5s going off, and new he had just entered into the belly of the beast. "Listen, BUsh, you've murdered several of our mates, and we intend to take your life. Whatever you're going for, or trying to achive it fails. We're bulletproof! We're top of the line! KIll us, and you'll be in deep shit!" A team member yelled, but the only thing he could see was someone shooting him in the leg, slamming and locking a door, and saw a faint green glow, as lighting revealed the face of Gregory Bush. "Alpha Omega One! I have Bush! Send in the Marines!" The Special Operations member said, before Bush smashed his radio, and went back into the vents, only to hear an explosion, a crash in a window in a scream, to see the green glow again. "Now listen to me. You're bulletproof, eh? Expalin the bullet wound to me." Bush said, reloading his M9, preparing to execute the Special Operations member. "You can't touch America, Bush! We're safe, we'll send 130s on you, Marines armed with M16A4 Assualt Rifles, Pacific Mercenaries with CPWs and Uzis! KIll me if you wish, but the beast of revenge will evantually come for you." The Operations member said. "You think I wanna terrozise America. Heh, you Green Berets are more brainless then the average Taliban grunt. I'm here to stop the Japanease War. I will kill whoever I must to stop it. Russian EMPs, smuggling into DC, remember? When I was a SEAL who stopped them? Me! I'm not here for fun. I'll kill for revenge and for justice, now if you excuse me, any last words, gotta go clean up ten Marines." Bush explained, ponting his pistol at the man's face. "Communists, like you, go to hell." Were the only sound, until a soft vibration filled the air. Chapter 5 Gripping his cellphone, Bush dialed Bond's number, and slowly walked down the stairway, one hand on the phone, the other on his silenced M9. "Hello? Oh it's you Greg, I heard what you did to those agents, nice work. I've met some contacts myself, one nearly blasted me with a Mossberg in the head. They're on to me I'm on the way, meet me in the strees, I got a load of C4 packed into a building, I'll destroy it and break they're line of sight and get you into Kaliningrad. You're going to need to get back into the warehouse section, the Marines are waiting for you, one hand grenade should take most of them out. Shit, I get SEALs after me, damn it! My engine is down, this may be my last fight, see you later, if I make it." Bond said, not giving Bush a chance to talk, as he flipped down the cellphone and bashed open a door. He entered the warehouse section, feeling the bitter cold bite his cheeks. He could easily see a group of ten Marines huddled together, and say Claymore mines all over the place, making a mad dash impossible. For the first time in his mission in Japan, he felt remorse for innocent lives he was going to have to take, seeing how they were scared of him, he was going to have to kill some good people. He smacked himself in the face, when he turned into a nuetral rouge, he was going to have to stab himself in the heart, killing all feelings, but still, his patriotsim was something that couldn't leave him. "One more mistake, and it's over." Bush told himself, busting into the ventaltion systems, readying a hand grenade. He was going to need to make this a perfect throw, he was going to make it explode around neck level, so their vests couldn't absorb to much blast, if he did that, he'd be shot on the spot. If he got this throw in just perfectall of them would be dead, and he would be able to meet Bond, and get into Russia and try to sabatoge the docks, severely cutting off their missile supplies. But he had other things to focus on, that at the time were more imporant. He got right above them, and calculated in his brain about how long he should cook it off. He was about ten meters high above the ground, and knew the calculation. "Now, if the grenade had a fuse of three seconds, oh the hell with it." Bush thought to himself, and cooked it for a second and he screamed "Go to hell!" before shooting a Marine in the helment directly, beneath him and cooking it off for one second, and falling onto the dead Marine's body, as the explosion killed the rest, except for one, who ran into the darkness, obviously wounded. Bush was no idoit, he knew the Marine was obviously well trained and if he made a wrong move, he'd be dead. He was going to need to be careful, a M16A4 was a deadly weapon in the right hands, a mere burst could seriously wound, if not kill, him. He walked into the darkness, leaving behind the warmth of the well lit circle, with a mere chair in the middle. He took cover behind an old generator, looking for a switch to light up the area, but before he could reach he saw a slimmer of light in the darkness, and he fired a bullet, and heard it hit flesh. "Hostile!" He heard and heard an explosion, a flashbang grenade. "Stand down!" He heard a Russian accent say. Another flashbang went off, as Bush ran deeper into the darkness, trying to avoid the incoming Russians. "We're the Russian Spetsnaz! We know you are here!" The same voice yelled. Bush knew he his mere M9 was no match for several groups of men with assault rifles. He turned a corner, in the maze of old machinery and concrete boxes. He heard an explosion, this time coming from an RPG-7, mercenaries. He knew what this was, they weren't looking for him, they were looking for mercenaries, he was going to have to take them both out, but first he needed advice, as he dove into a small concrete box, and placed a lid over him, as he quickly dialed Bond's number. "Hello?" Bond said, with tense in his voice. "Dang it, Russian Spetsnaz, a Marine, and mercenaries, and I'm in between. I need advice." Bush said, feeling explosions going on around him. "Yeah, there's a al-Quada group all over your positon, same with Spetsnaz, what the hell are terrorists doing here?" Bond asked. "I don't bloody know! Here for revenge in defeat in Arabia I guess. That's not important! I care about Spetsnaz, they're the ones who are more dangerous." Bush screamed. "Holy crap. Looks like you got Irish Republican Army on you too." Bond said, breathing hard. "What the hell! Irish Republican Army! Come on, they're long gone!" Bush yelled, nearly giving away his positin. "Oh sorry, that's more al-Quada , it is very hard to see when you got Javelins coming for you, ya know, Mr. I'm Perfect Cause I Got Stealth! Anyway, the only way out for you is to kill a couple and get to the main exit!" Bond yelled. "Okay, then, and yes stealth is better then guns." Bond said, lefting off the concrete slab, only to meet an AK-47 bullet, as he dropped back, losing his conciousness. "Gregory! Gregory Bush! They're Russians all over the fucking area! Get yourself at of there! They're coming for me! Get out of thee! I need backup! Crap! They shot me Greg, please I need you! Wait no! Please, I'm a double agent, please don't shoot me! I didn't mean to hit your tank!" Bond yelled, to no use on the phone. "Well, then I guess I don't mean to shoot you." An accent said. "Listen to me man. I don't know who is right in this war, but let me tell you the news. Russia sure as hell ain't. Now excuse me my dear fellow." Bond said, as a gunshot was heard, followed by a Russian screaming. Bond had just commited suicide. Chapter 6 "Sir, we can't just execute him, he's obviously a highly skilled agent. Interrogation before death!" A voice, obviously Russian said. "But Corporal, if he's so highly skilled, he may pull a trick on us before we can kill him, and he may kill us instead." An older Russian voice said. "But sir, a small quanity of of torture can go a long way. He is charged with the murder of Dimitri, one of our best agents." The Corporal said, as Bush started to lift his eyes, seeing two Russian troops just in front of him yelling, as he was locked in a room, that was pitch black, with a bright light right over his head, as he was tied with an itchy rope to a chair, the bottom and back completely, and crudley, removed, and found that was stripped completely naked. "Now listen to me Corporal, fine. Burn up the rod, we'll get him to talk." The Captain said, as he walked to Bush and punched him in the chin. "Wake up, American." The Captain said. "If you're expecting me to beg for mercy, tell your comrades they're going to be rather disapointed. We both know I won't last a month." Bush saiod. "Oh, you did know? You murdered a large group of Americans, you're wanted everywhere and your pal, John Bond, oh he's dead. You have no more friends, no more places to hide. Now listen to me carefully, Corporal Alexander here as a heated rod, ready to beat you with, I'll let him talk." The Captain said as a young Russian troop, dressed completely in white, even his face being covered, much like his comrade, raised a metal rod, one end red hot went behind Bush and said. "Now talk." Busthought for a second and merely said, "I know nothing." and was beat with the rod on the buttocks, burning him as pain radiated throughout his body. "I'm not telling you a dang thing until you tell me how you found me." Bush said, trying to buy time for a plan. "Is it not simple enough! When you murdered Dimitri, our dear comrade, you hung up on me, simple as that. He would have answered. We had a comrade assassin there, when Dimitri interrogated you, he posed as an American with a Barrett M99 Rifle. You were ours." The Corporal said, making contact on Bush's back. "Now we have seen that you will not talk, you've left us with one choice. Exectuion." The Captain said, unrappling the rope and forcing Bush to the ground, holding Bush's own M9 to his head, getting ready to pull the trigger. "Any last words?" The Captain said, ready to execute him. "It's a long story, but I'll tell it. The Americans have nuclear missiles where the Kennedy Space Center is, the new rocket to attempt to learn more about Mars, a lie. It's going to get to the moon, and settle there. When it goes past Russia, it's going to hit Kaliningrad and Moscow on the spot." Bush said, as slowly as he could, as he felt the guard start to listen. "If you would have told me a minute ago, I would have spared your life." The Captain said, allowing the Corporal to strike a few hits on Bush's body and testicles, causing extreme pain, which at the right point, he overthrew the Captain, taking back his M9, and shooting him in the head, and shooting the Corporal in the foot, blood splattering. Bush walked over, and started undressing the Corporal, often punching him in the face and putting another bullet into his arm, causing pain, until the Corporal was naked aswell. Crouching down, sitting on the Corporal's lower stomach, Bush picked up the rod and stabbed it through his eye, causing extreme pain, but not killing him. Slowly Bush began to torture the man, beating him on the buttocks, back, testicles and feet, before stabbing it again through the man's other eye, killing him, which soon after Bush dressed in the hostiles clothes. He was going to destroy this base in Kaliningrad, which he knew had nuclear missiles pointing at Berlin, Londan and Los Angles Chapter 7 Bond was woekn up violently inside of a bed, lights of red and blue flashing, in a pitch dark room. "Keith, get those missiles on that target now! Listen I don't care if you've lost half your men, lose your other half then! I don't care! We have a target with us! Japan is not a target! For God's sakes Keith! We need those missiles directly onto the center square of Moscow right now! Screw human rights! This isn't politics anymore, this is war! We are the strongest militarry force of all mankind! Nuclear violations are behind me. What's we've done in the dark will nev er be brought to the light, when you control the lanturn! hat's it! I'm launching those missiles, they've got two weeks till they hit Moscow and Valiningrad! We need to move this patient now! Goodbye Keith, hope a round smacks your head, it'll do America some good. Now we need to move this man!" Bond heard a voice ring into his ears. What had happened in Japan? He thought for sure he would be dead, was he not dreaming? Maybe this is what he meant to be dead, he could see but not move or interact at all. Whatever the hell this all meant, in whatever world Bond was in, nuclear missiles were going to hit Russia. Bush crossed into another hall, the pale gray floor, the colorless wall, the boring green doors evey twenty feet or so, the average building lights and other corridors were confusing. He needed to find a map of this place, but first he needed to start a firefight, killing a female secretary would be a good way to start it, or killing an officer. Eithier way he knew his time was limited. President Willbarker was aching for permission to start a nuclear war, to show America's dominance, he knew he only had a few days at most to stop this. Once he had defused the missiles here he would be moving onto Florida, to defuse this. This whole nuclear story was starting to be a load of a hell confusing for him. Feeling drowsy he had finsihed walking to the receptionist counter, and slowly asked the beautiful recoptionist, with a normal militarry top on, but a red mini skirt for help, and feel down, to drowsy to do much, his sight starting to fuzz up, he got up by himself, with her still bending over. He slapped her on her buttocks, then when she turned around, grapped her by the collar of her shirt and smashed her face against the desk, killing her instantly, as he saw no one else inside of the area, he layed the corpse out and undressed it, as a rape and a murder would cause some panic and some confusion, as he slowly walked away, his head started to hurt, his eyes being stapped by crystals. Not soon after Bush had struggled to run to another hall he heard someone yell and another yell "Murder and rape! Kill whoever did this!" Bush started to riun faster, dressed in complete white, reloaidng his M9 inside the boring and lackluster colored hallways, usually seeing a group of Russians run by with AK-47s, each who stopped to salute him, as they went searching for the murderer. But Bush had other things, he was looking for his old CIA black operations suit, that were perfect for stealth. He looked back and saw a lone Russian officerr, a perfect target to interrogate, as he slowly walked forward, and pulled his M9 out on the old man. "Now listen to me asshole. If you don't come with me, you'll get a bullet to the face. You understand?" Bush said, shocing the silenced weapon in the man's face, and the officer nodded, as Bush busted into a door, and shot a women interrogating a man, who was stripped naked and showed obvious signs if being tortured like Bush was, red hot metal stuck to his- Bush forced the thought from his mind and picked up the hot end of the stick and pushed against the hot metal stick against the officer's facemask, burning it off. along with skin. He turned his attention towards the man, who he tossed into the hallway, and heard gunshots, but Biush did not care as he carefully closed the door and broke the lock. He went back towards the Major and tied him where the man once was, and stripped him naked. "Okay, now listen to me. Where the hell am I exactly?" Bush asked. "I'm not telling you anything about the Russian Federation!" The officer said, who quickly got beaten in the face five times. "ENOUGH" The officer yelled, "Your in Keliningrad! Nuclear Launch Facility #506! If I were you, I wouldn't try disarming our stock of weapons, trained Spetsnaz everywhere! AK-47s and Barrett M95s! You'll be shot down so fast they won't even ring the alarm!" The officer said. "Now, I'm going ask just two more questions. Question one: Where is my CIA suit?" Bush asked, raising the heated rod. "I don't know! Please! NO!" The officer screamed as Bush spanked the man with the red hot tipped rod, and thrown him, along with the chair flat on his face. "Okay, it's two doors down. Expect some heavy resistence following you though, that place is heavily guarded. Keycode is 8872." The officer said quickly. "Okay, final question. How do I disarm your nuclear stockpile at this base?" Bond asked, ready to kill the man. "You don't get it! This is bigger then the both of us. You've said it yourself, you're in it for revenge, for justice! I don't have a clue, beat me and I'll tell you the same." So did Bush did. "Fine then, I guess I'm not good enough for you. But killing me will do nothing. As you'll see." The man said, as Bush shoved the stick through the officer's skull, the rod coming out of the other end. But the officer had been right. Green gas started to poor through the ventaltion systems. Bush bust down the door and tried to get out, but men with has tanks, covered completely with a toxic gas suits, spraying gas at him. Bush shot at the men and held his breath and tried to run through, and got past but was followed by bullets, he was trapped and was most likely going to suffer the Russian torture, again. No, Bush would not let that happen. He ran again and saw that the people were following him, but he was yanked into a closet, against his will. The door slammed and he saw shadows go through the light, and was about to get out, before he felt someone grap him back. "If you go out there, you're dead." He heard a female voice say, and knew instantly who it was. Chapter 8 "What are you doing here?" Bush asked, his hand read to make his M9 kill. "Same thing you are, little Greg. I'm here to stop the missile launch. I'm directly ordered to kill you, but I know you can't kill me. Years without training have left you weak. You've used improvised tactics all this time. Now if I were you, I would follow along, help me disarm the nuke and come with me to the United States." She said. "Listen, er, Grace, the thing is, aren't you the one who, er, failed to assassnate me about a year ago?" Bush asked, ready to bash out the door. "Yes, the seduce and kill tactic." Grace said, turning on the light into the closet, showing how close they really were, and showing Grace had a pistol on Bush's head the whole time. Grace had brown hair, with blonde tips near the bottom of her neck, with her straight hair glistenig into the light, wearing a tight female black operations suit, the only difference being a flexible skirt at the bottom. "Now listen to me. There's plenty of Ivan out there. I have one flashbang. Run out there and I'll toss it." Grace ordered, beating Bush agianst the face with the gun, reading him mind. Bush busted down the door and ran outside, several AK-47s pointed at him, but he heard the sound and was blinded, falling down onto the ground, scrambling to find direction, and looking for his gun. But he heard someone jump on top of him, a colod piece of steel against his neck. "You aren't a Russian, but that doesn't mean I can't kill you!" Grace said as the flash started to lift up. "You son of a-" but Bush could not continue has Grace merelty kissed him and helped him up, handing him his gun and running down the hallway, bashing into a door and disappearing, but Bush could hear gunshots, as he ran towards the door. Inside he saw a small room, green with computer screens and red with blood, as Bish saw Grace stranglng a man, Bush's black operation suit in the center of the room, where he walked over to it. "Greg!" Grace yelled, shooting a round at Bush himself. Bush prepared to be blown to the ground, but found a Russian, clenching a knife, just mere inches fom himself. "Bush get the hell in this suit. They're American nuclear missiles, and they're going to blow this place to hell, we gotta disarm the Russian nukes Category:Blog posts